


Part of This Too

by ArgentLives



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her lips taste like her but they also taste like him, like Finn—somehow Poe can taste the difference—and suddenly he understands. Rey is giving him both of them at once, and it’s perfect, it’s so unimaginably perfect. He feels someone squeeze his hand—warm and bigger than his and he knows it must be Finn—and his senses come back to him in a rush, his body melting into Rey’s touch as he recovers enough from his initial shock to kiss her back. He can feel her grinning against his lips as he does. </p><p>[Sudden victories are always a prime time for sudden displays of affection, especially ones that have been a long time coming]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of This Too

**Author's Note:**

> I feel obligated to mention that the title is a pun, because I put a lot of thought into it (okay no I didn't but still, I thought it was clever). Part of this "too" but also part of this "two," get it? Get iiiit???? Anyway, I just wanted to write something short and sweet for these three because I love them, so this is super cheesy; fair warning.

“Did you see that?” Rey asks, scraped and bruised and hair all in a disarray, looking properly battle-worn, but smiling so wide her cheeks dimple. At the sight of her Finn is suddenly bursting with energy, and Poe knows he’s much the same. She’s laughing as she runs towards them, her lightsaber tucked safely away in her belt, and Finn takes off in her direction as soon as he overcomes his wonder at the fact that she’s her and she’s safe and alive and _incredible._ Poe laughs and follows suit, and he’s sure he can hear Finn laughing too, and Rey is safe, she’s safe, and she’s just saved all their asses. _Typical._

She’s forced to slow down just a bit as Finn meets her halfway, Poe following close at his heels, but that doesn’t stop her from sweeping him right up in her arms. She holds him tight and laughs and laughs and he squeezes her back just as hard, eyes bright and smile glowing as he buries his face in her hair and says “I did, I did, I did,” and then “Holy _shit_ , Rey.”

“I know!” she laughs again, breathless as Poe jogs to a stop next to the happy pair, and she puts Finn down but makes no move to step out of his personal space. Instead she just smiles wider as Finn grabs her face in his hands, squishing her cheeks together, and she brings up a hand to cover her mouth, hiding her grin behind her fingers—although Poe can’t imagine why, and judging by the look in Finn’s eyes, neither can he, because her smile is just about the sweetest thing he’s ever seen, next Finn’s. “I can’t believe I did that! I didn’t even know I _could_ do that!”

She laughs again, only this time the sound is cut off as Finn presses his lips against hers, and Poe watches her eyes widen for half-a-second before they’re slipping shut and then she’s kissing him right back, laughing into the kiss all the while and making a content little humming sound in the back of her throat. “You’re amazing,” Finn breathes, saying each word with care, like it’s absolutely necessary she understand. He only breaks away for a moment, long enough to get the words out, before leaning right back in, swallowing up another one of Rey’s tinkling laughs. “Amazing,” he murmurs again against her lips, and they move perfectly together, like they’ve somehow been doing this for years even though Poe is sure this is a first for both of them. He feels an odd twisting sensation in his gut, a weird sort of haze settling on his mind. He feels like maybe he’s intruding on their moment, on something private and intimate he’s not meant to see, and yet he can’t find it in him to look away.

The thing is, he looks at them, and he realizes it’s not jealousy he’s feeling, not really. It takes him a moment to place it, but as he watches Rey break away and grin at Finn, taking in the light in both of their eyes, the tenderness in their smiles, he realizes how good they look together. And then it hits him like a ton of bricks, leaving him frozen the spot, eyes wide as he watches them embrace, mind reeling and heart thundering in his chest. It’s _longing_. And not longing because he wants to take either one of their places, no—longing because he wants to be a part of it. Wants to be _in the middle_ of it. In the middle of _them_.

He swallows with difficulty, shuffling his feet and trying—and failing—to look away, but the movement catches the attention of his companions. He’s not sure what he’s expecting—annoyance, maybe, at having interrupted their moment, or confusion as to why he’s still staring at them at all, but he’s not prepared for the soft understanding in Rey’s eyes, the delight and anticipation in Finn’s expression, the blinding smiles they both direct his way.

“Come here,” Finn waves Poe closer, and he approaches a little uncertainly, stumbling a bit as two pairs of hands reach out to clutch at his jacket and drag him closer, as two pairs of familiar arms wrap around him and pull him into their embrace.

“You’re a part of this too,” Rey says in lieu of an explanation, her eyes bright and eager and her lips so deliciously wet, just like Finn’s, and Poe can feel his breath catch in his throat as and his heart speed up in his chest at the sight of the both of them, the feel of the both of them, and at the reminder of what they’d just been doing. “If you want to be,” she adds softly when he can’t find his voice to reply, her smile suddenly a little tentative and a lot encouraging.

“I want to be,” he nods so fast he’s surprise his head and neck don’t go tumbling off his shoulders, and he watches Finn and Rey share an answering grin that’s downright giddy. Rey’s cheeks are all dimples again and suddenly Poe has the urge to reach out and wipe off a smear of dirt from her nose, but Finn follows his gaze to it and beats him to the punch. Rey leans into his touch, and Poe watches them in awe thinking how this is so, so much better.

He glances between the two of them, wishing for a moment he had two heads like that Troig he’d once seen on one of his first Resistance missions, because he wants to kiss both of them without abandon and at the same time and doesn’t know who to start with. He wishes fervently he had two mouths, because he wants this all at once, and his mind works furiously trying to decide whose lips to chase first.

“Hey, buddy, Rey is the one who pretty much just saved this entire planet here,” Finn grins, jerking his head towards Rey and reading the expression on Poe’s face correctly, quickly catching on to his dilemma. “I think that calls for ladies first, this time around. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh, please, you’re exaggerating,” Rey rolls her eyes, blushing a little at the praise, but she can’t stop grinning either, and before Finn can reply his answer is lost in another searing kiss.

It’s hot and wet but it’s short, because immediately after she’s sure her lips are coated in Finn she pulls away and grabs onto the lapel of Poe’s jacket to pull him close, capturing his mouth with her own, and Poe is so momentarily stunned he doesn’t know what to do, or how to react, and over the sudden roaring in his ears he thinks he can hear Finn laughing at his dumbstruck expression.

Her lips taste like her but they also taste like him, like Finn—somehow Poe can taste the difference—and suddenly he understands. Rey is giving him both of them at once, and it’s perfect, it’s so unimaginably perfect. He feels someone squeeze his hand—warm and bigger than his and he knows it must be Finn—and his senses come back to him in a rush, his body melting into Rey’s touch as he recovers enough from his initial shock to kiss her back. He can feel her grinning against his lips as he does.

It’s easily the greatest thing ever, he thinks, until Rey pulls back enough to push him and Finn together, and then Finn’s lips are on his instead, and it’s different from Rey—a little less hesitant and a little more hungry, his lips more full and soft than Rey’s slightly chapped ones, but Poe can’t be bothered to decide which one is better. Because that’s the thing, he thinks blissfully as he feels arms tighten around him—strong and thin and definitely Rey’s—and his lips buzz pleasantly with the ghost of her touch and the immediacy of Finn’s, his skin tingling and warm all over. They’re _both_ amazing. Completely, mind-numbingly incredible and all he can think is that this is happening, _this is really happening_ , and he wonders if he’ll ever be able to stop smiling.

“Wow,” Rey says, her eyes wide, her jaw slightly slack as Finn and Poe finally break away from each other, and Poe knows without a doubt that the hunger and the longing he sees in her eyes had been exactly what must have been in his when he’d been watching her and Finn together, or reflected in Finn’s eyes when he’d watched him and Rey.

“Wow,” Finn and Poe turn to her to reply, the word tumbling from their lips in unison, and then they’re turning back to each other, grinning widely again, eyes sparkling with delight and amusement.

“I could get used to that. To this,” Finn says, and Poe knows with the hold that both he and Rey have on him his friend must be on cloud nine. Idly, Poe realizes Finn is still holding his hand, and he squeezes it tight just because he can as Rey replies with a breathless “ _Me too_.”

It’s then, though, that he notice her wince, and Finn’s smile drops a fraction along with his own as Rey tries and fails to cover it up. It’s amazing, he realizes, how she’s even on her feet right now, considering the incredibly strain she’s just put on her body in battle. But that’s their Rey, he thinks fondly, squeezing her arm lightly as Finn follows his lead and tucks a stray lock of hair that’s come poking out of her buns behind her ear.

“Come on, let’s get you patched up,” Poe says, nudging Rey, and they move so that Poe is on one side of her and Finn is on the other, their arms draped around each other’s shoulders so that as they walk they’re all pressed up against each other’s sides. Poe’s hand reaches across Rey’s back to clutch Finn’s shoulder in a touch that’s simultaneously tender and grounding, and Finn’s hand does the same to Poe, and Rey keeps her arms looped tightly around both of their middles. She lets them support her weight a bit, and Poe knows the exhaustion at tapping so far into the force, of her injuries and strained muscles and the battle she’s just won, must really be hitting her if she’s willing to accept help so readily. He feels her lean into his side and feels so, so unbelievably grateful.

“My place?” Poe clarifies, and he feels rather than sees them both give their assent, can hear the smile in Rey’s voice as she says “Where else?”

By the time they’ve entered back into space, Rey is fast asleep with her head lolling against Finn’s shoulder, Finn’s jacket that’s really Poe’s jacket that he supposes is really just their jacket, now, draped lightly around her. Poe glances down to check, sure enough, Finn’s still got his fingers wrapped around Rey’s, even though hers are limp with sleep. Finn looks half-asleep himself, and almost as tired as Poe feels, but when he notices him staring his face splits into a warm, sleepy grin.

Wordlessly, he holds out his other hand, patiently rests it palm-up on the console, waiting for him. It looks like it’s sorely missing something, just sitting there, so Poe doesn’t hesitate to tangle their fingers together, feeling light and giddy and happier than he can ever remember being as Finn’s hand tightens around his own and a thumb brushes hesitantly over his skin in a way that sends shivers down his spine, and Rey lets out a sleepy little mumble next to them and buries her face deeper against Finn’s shoulder.

Finn smiles at him so wide the skin around his eyes crinkles, and the corners of Rey’s mouth are curled up in a smile even in sleep, and Poe knows without a doubt that he’s smiling too, that he never wants to stop smiling, that he never wants to lose this.

He's always been one for traveling, and places have never really held his interest for long, but looking at his companions he thinks that it's the people who really matter, anyway. He may not know where he's meant to end up in his life, but he knows without a doubt who he's meant to spend it with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Finn/Rey/Poe fic and OT3s are hard for me to write; I'm really nervous about posting this so I'd love it if you let me know what you think!


End file.
